Jessica starts counting at 41, and she counts by fours. If 41 is the 1st number that Jessica counts. what is the 11th number that she counts?
What is the first number that she counts? $41$ What is the second number that she counts? $\begin{align*}&41 + 4 \\ &= 45\end{align*}$ What is the third number that she counts? $\begin{align*}&41 + 4 + 4 \\ &= 41 + (2 \times 4) \\ &= 49\end{align*}$ What is the 11th number that she counts? $\begin{align*}&41 + (10\times4) \\ &= 41 + 40 \\ &= 81\end{align*}$